Emndo
"Do you hate me, Red...?" "...Enough to love you." '- '''Emmy and Lando after certain revealations, ''Five Cigarettes Later '' '''Emndo '(Em-doh) is the pairing of Emmy Altava and Lando Ascad (Em/my, La/'ndo'). This is a non-canon pairing from the prequel trilogy. This couple is very new to the Layton fan universe, having been "officially" created by deviantART users Drakey616 (known on [http://layton.wikia.com/wiki/Professor_Layton_Wiki Professor Layton Wiki] as Chrononaut) and SophiaDescole13 in late March 2012. Their story, Five Cigarettes Later, written from Emmy's perspective, is set roughly a year after Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle. Their real life pairing is Yuni. Relationship Dynamic After leaving work at Gressenheller University for the day, Emmy Altava (on an AU storyline) first met the older Lando Ascad at a late opening café in the heart of London. Emmy was immediately attracted to him because of his appearance; after a brief chat, they decided to go for a walk. While walking, Lando told Emmy about his plans: he was in London for a short holiday alone, though he didn't disclose why. (to be added) Emndo Trivia/Facts *Lando's pet name for Emmy is "Miss", where as Emmy's pet name for him is "Red". *Emmy rarely uses his first name at all unless they are speaking about a serious matter. *The necklace Lando brought for Emmy looks like this, while the zippo lighter she brought him looks like this, but with "Red" engraved on it. *In all their time together Emmy has never once mentioned Lando's scars, showing that she loves him the way he is. *When they go out drinking together they always play the "shot game", to the point it was Lando's preferred method of proposing to Emmy. *When they're seperated both Lando and Emmy's emotional, mental and physical well being deteriorates rapidly, meaning the two of them are forever drawn back to each other. *Biologically, they have three children together. *Legally, they have five children, one of whom (Bradley) is adopted and the other (Dawne) is biologically Emmy and Reader's child. *Their children are called (in order of age): Bradley, Fawne, Louam, Dawne and Euann. They all bear the surname "Altava-Ascad" Emndo Moments ''Five Cigarettes Later'' *Emmy directly approached Lando and asked if she knew him. *He invited her to sit with him, ordering her a drink. *Emmy nicknamed Lando "Red" from the start on account of his hair colour. *Emmy said that it was okay for Lando to smoke around her. *After Emmy described what an addiction felt like, Lando said that was exactly how he felt with her. *(to be added) Fights/Bad Times *Being in Northern France at the time, Lando missed the birth of his daughter, Fawne. Fan Representation Emndo's first fan-fiction, Five Cigarettes Later, is currently being written by Drakey616. Their first fan-art was also drawn by Drakey616, being digitalised by SophiaDescole13. Emndo's second rp revolves around an AU and is called "Untouched." They also have role play accounts, MissEmmyAltava and Lando-Amazing-Ascad, played by Drakey616 and SophiaDescole13 respectively on deviantART. Their daughter, Fawne Altava-Ascad, is also role played by the named users as Fawne-Altava-Ascad. Emndo Hints *(to be added) Emndo Songs *''New -'' No Doubt *''All I Need'' - Radiohead *''Vermillion Pt.2 '' - Slipknot *''As Long As You're Mine ''- Wicked *''Fantasy - DyE *Married Life'' - Up OST *''Radio Ballet'' - Eluvium *''Help I'm Alive'' - Metric Lyrics "I only stick with you, because there are no others" - All I Need (The fact that Emmy doesn't want anyone other than Lando.) "It's all wrong, it's all right, it's all wrong" - All I Need (Their very bi-polar relationship and Lando's initial conflict at having an affair.) "I'd do anything to have her to myself, just to have her for myself" - Vermillion Pt.2 (Emmy wishing Lando was hers alone, as well as her actually singing this to herself whilst waiting to call Lando.) "the entire song" - New (Their new found addiction for one another.) "My wildest dreamings, could not foresee, lying beside you, with you wanting me" ''- As Long As You're Mine ''"Say there's no future, for us as a pair, I know, I may know, I don't care" - ''As Long As You're Mine ''"The walls so high and you won't feel" ''- Fantasy (Reference to the drugs and drink they take to forget.) ''"The moon is always spying on your fears" - Fantasy (How they only see each other at night, when they argue and fight.) "I make it to the golden geek and fail" ''- Fantasy (Lando reached his goal of getting a job but ultimately, it nearly destroyed him.) ''"So then you throw your fantasy away to fade" - Fantasy (They eventually lost all hope.) "Oh and I take, take it in vain" - Fantasy (Taking drugs in vain as it dosn't erase the hurt.) "So I fake, fake it again" - Fantasy (These new personas are purely fake, because they are no longer themselves so they are just a shell.) "Couldn't I not take in pain?" - ''Fantasy (Emmy not being able to cope with her rape.) ''"Couldn't I not fake it again?" - Fantasy (Lando not being able to recover who he once was, even for Emmy's sake.) "Can't I not take it in pain?" ''- Fantasy (How even though Emmy was happy to see Lando, he beat her and they argued, and she takes it anyway because she loves him but wishes they could just be happy like they were.) ''"Can't I not fake it again?" - Fantasy (Lando wishing he could just come home sober and act like everything is fine, but he's unable to hide his feelings from Emmy.) "I've sent my heart away, Like heros in the rain" - Fantasy (How regardless of how good or brave they are, life seems to resent them. So Emmy and Lando take their love for one another and decide they can only be happy in death, sending their love to another place in a tragic attempt to end their lives.) Images LandoxEmmy.png Profile picture by missemmyaltava-d4whagc.jpg Cut.png|Emmy and Lando's eldest daughter, Fawne. Louam altava ascad by louam altava ascad-d4zpbye.png|Emmy and Lando's eldest son, Louam. landoemmykiss.png profile_picture_by_missemmyaltava-d4za1je.png landoscars_by_missemmyaltava-d50gyww.png Emmyscarred.png hold_the_s_because_i_am_an_aint_by_drakey616-d4ye1ys.jpg The Altava-Ascads.png|Emmy and Lando's five children. Category:Fanfictionous Pairings Category:Lando Parings Category:Emmy Pairings Category:AdultXAdult Pairings Category:Mature Pages Category:Het Pairings Category:CanonXCanon Pairings Category:Prequel Pairings Category:Mask Of Miracle Pairings Category:MajorXMajor Pairings